1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus to minimize a size of a hole in a three-dimensional (3D) image generated from a two-dimensional (2D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
3D image techniques have become widely used with the development of digital technology. The 3D image techniques give information on depth to 2D images so as to represent realistic images. 3D image techniques that are being studied include a technique to generate a 3D image from video data and a technique to convert a 2D image generated from video data into a 3D image.